Ivana
In Snowman's Revenge, she melted with Jimbo and Hohouser from the heat, but Snowman survived. Courage retaches the gas to block the heat, and uses Eustace's pants as a parachute. Landing in the snow, he sees Jimbo, Hohouser, and Ivana come back to life. He receives a letter from them and he delivered it to Snowman. Courage whistled, signing Ivana to come in and Snowman leaves with her, with a final goodbye from Courage. The ice and snow melted in Nowhere and Eustace noticed his pants missing. to which Courage laughs and responds that that he gave the pants to Hohouser. Snowman was with Ivana and Jimbo and Hohouser arrives and Hohouser is seen wearing his new hat (Eustace's pants) and they laugh. Trivia * Ivana was seen in a picture in The Snowman Cometh it shows her stick arms are the same color as Snowman's, but in Snowman's Revenge, her arms and eyes are different in colors. * There is another character named Ivana who is a wooden reindeer carved and named by Robot Randy. * Her name is based off Ivana Skracic, one of the color stylists of the show '']] Gallery The Snowman Cometh Snowman's Revenge Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 4.58.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 4.58.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.23.00 pm 3.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.23.00 pm 4.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.23.00 pm 5.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.23.00 pm 7.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.29.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.29.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.29.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.29.52 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.29.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.29.53 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.51.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.51.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.51.02 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.51.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.51.03 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.51.03 pm 2.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.51.03 pm 3.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 5.51.03 pm 4.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 7.24.08 pm.png|Postcard Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 8.30.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 8.30.05 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 8.30.05 pm 2.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 8.32.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 8.32.21 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 8.34.30 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 8.34.30 pm 2.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 8.34.04 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 8.34.04 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 8.34.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 8.34.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 8.34.07 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 8.34.07 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 10.04.29 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 10.04.30 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 10.04.31 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 10.04.32 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 10.04.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-12 at 5.09.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-12 at 5.09.09 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-06-12 at 5.09.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-12 at 5.09.10 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-06-12 at 5.09.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-12 at 5.09.11 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-06-12 at 5.09.12 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-06-12 at 6.26.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-12 at 6.26.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-12 at 6.26.36 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-06-12 at 7.03.57 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-06-12 at 7.03.57 pm 2.png Screen Shot 2019-06-12 at 6.26.37 pm.png Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-villains Category:Recurring characters Category:Snowpeople Category:Allies